Not Another Love Story
by kiissthestars
Summary: "I think I love him.""Well duhhh!""Shut it big-head!""My head is not big!"""Does Dib have a love interest or will he stay faithful to Zim!""Stop making false advertisements!""Dib and Zim sitting in a tree..k i s s i n g.""I like a girl!""Gaz?""Hell no!"
1. Chapter 1

He had pretty gray contacts that hid his amazing magenta eyes.

His skin was glowing green,that wasn't soft but neither rough.

He was short like an elementary kid but it was cute,then again she was shorter than him.

He wore something weird. His outfit consisted of a pink stripped thigh length dress with tight black pants and matching black gloves and shoes. His sleeves wear a lighter pink that met up with the dress on a triangle short sleeve(the same triangle as his collar).

He had a backpack..that he never took off. It looked like an egg, it was oval shaped and had three pink dots on it.

He was an emotional wreck but he made up for it with his big pride...or craziness.

He didn't know but she knew...she knew he wasn't actually a foreign student..well any SMART person can see that, but he was actually an alien.

She stalked him...ALOT...she was obsessed with him ALOT...she liked him ALOT.

"Hey Hey Hey HEYHEYHEYHEY!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in annoyance toward the idiot with the large head. Her angered brown eyes stared into the idiots own scared ones."So what did you want?" Her voice was calmer now.

"YOU were thinking of him again!What do YOU SEE in HIM!" His name was Dib, an idiot who was obsessed with unexplained paranormal activities. If he didn't have an enormous head he would of looked cute seeing as how he looked like his dad, Professor Membrane. With black,scythe-like hair and plain brown eyes. He wore his usual trademark trench-coat with a blue shirt that had an unsmiling gray face on it and black tight pants with matching shoes.

"I should ask you the same thing?" She smirked at him as she whipped her hair long black hair away from her face. She was wearing the same trench-coat as Dib with a black spaghetti strap shirt and tight black pants. For shoes she wore some old tennis shoes without the laces.

"For your information!I'm not doing because I want to. I'm doing it because I'm trying to save the human race!All your doing is goggling all over him...YUCK!" He made a gagging noise as he shoved his finger down his throat.

"Whatever big-head,shouldn't you be trying to spy on your little alien lover right now?"

"HEY...HEY where he'd go?" Dib ran off to look for Zim leaving her alone under the big tree they were just under.

"What an idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

The tall creepy Ms. Bitters was talking about how their was going to be a teachers meeting and how miserable its going to be because she was going to be stuck with a bunch of idiots...and then went on about talking about how every person is an idiot and blah blah blah...

She turned towards Zim's direction,blocking Ms. Bitters commentary, and saw him playing with a pencil as he just stared at Ms. Bitters with an annoyed expression on his face. She wanted to switch seats with Dib since he was seating next to him..and she sat next to Dib. He was blocking her chance to talk to _him_.

"Hey Hey Heyyyy." Dib was trying to whisper to her. _TRYING_. Luckily Ms. Bitters was too busy talking about her hate for children to notice his futile attempts to whisper. Ironic since shes a teacher who hates children. She looked at him with a retarded face but nevertheless responded to his boredom cries.

"What is it?" She whispered back, laying her head down on the desk facing towards Dibs direction instead of Zim's.

"Are you going to come over to my house today?" He must of wanted some company again since Gaz would destroy him just for talking. Or maybe he wanted to go sneak into Zim's laboratory again.

"Hmm...okay. Have anything in mind?"

"...I guess we can play some video games in my room?" That's a first. He usually has a crazy idea that would get them half-killed like that one time where he invented a doom device to destroy Zim. And asked her to help him try it out on some poor animal..only for the animal to turn the doom device against them.

"HAH VIDEO GAMES? What kind of plan is that to destroy me!Your DESTROYER!." Zim jumped into their conversation unexpected and stood on top of his chair. Pointing down at Dib who was glaring up at him.

"..._so cute_.."

"**Crap. Zammy has that glint in her eyes again." **Dib looked at her with a disgusted face as she stared at the alien with love in her eyes. He then turned his attention toward the idiotic alien who was staring at him for his comeback. " If YOU WERE A REAL HUMAN then you would know that VIDEO GAMES aren't for destroying someone in reality!You imbecile!"

"SHUT IT YOU WORM BABY!I know what is a VIDEO GAME!" Zim retorted back with out a second thought.

"SILENCE YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSES FOR HUMANS...I'm giving a speech about idiots..now pay attention!Maybe you can learn something and be useful in the future!" Ms. Bitters was never the one to challenge once she screamed at you,if you did you would end up being tortured.

"..."

**She herself can be another type of alien.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Gosh Ms. Bitters sure knows how to make you feel shit." Zammy's arms reached toward the sky as she exhaled a large sign, stretching her aching muscles. Before turning her attention towards the bunch of idiots running around in front of the school instead of going home. She was tempted to wait for Dib but knew he was going to be busy chasing Zim home, so she decided to go on to his house.

While she walked towards his house her mind wandered off back to Zim, only to have a daydream about some little _dirty_ thoughts. Maybe it was a bit weird like Dib says but she was only a girl. A girl is allowed to have a crushes...just not usually with aliens and usually not have any lust toward them.

"Ah I'm here." Without a second thought she went through the door as if it were her home. Then again it was like a second home since she spends more time with Dib at his house than her own. Upon entering,she saw Gaz on the couch playing her new Game Slave 2 video game that she beat up and traumatized some kid for." Hey Gaz, did you ever beat the level you were on?"

"Yeah,heh. I had to half-destroy my brother yesterday before I finally passed it." Gaz was the second person not to challenge. She would destroy anyone who annoyed her or mess with anything she actually enjoyed.

"He seems like a good toy to let out frustration on since he never dies from anything he does or from getting beat up..." That wasn't a lie, it was more like a fact.

"Hah yeah. Maybe that's the reason I like to destroy him a lot.." After Gaz said that, Zammy was able to see a dark evil purplish aura come out from Gaz's body. She laughed a bit trying to ease up the tension in the room about Dib, hoping she didn't make her want to kill Dib even more."Why do you hang with the looser?Do you like him?"

"Like Dib?" That question never ran through her mind before, maybe once but she would of forgotten it. She thought about how Dib and her would hang out and try new things. Like when she would mostly come over to help him try to prove that Zim was an alien,even thought she liked Zim she was still going to help him, then she would chill with him and watch sci-fi movies,and sometimes even stay over just to talk with him about their thoughts and goals. But she still didn't know what to think about_ liking_ Dib yet the more she thought about it the more she thought she did like Dib. She was having a mental break down in her head. "..."

"Heh." That's the only thing Gaz whispered out with a smirk on her face before Dib ran through the door and went straight to his room looking like a hot mess. His clothes were all burned,some pieces still on fire, and his hair just looked like a dead animal scrunched on top. He even left charcoal footprints on the rug and up the stairs towards his room.

"He must of lost to Zim again...I'll talk to you later Gaz." Gaz waved her off as Zammy made her way towards Dib's room only to meet up with a newly dressed Dib.

"Oh your here already?"

"I guess you couldn't see me from being blinded by Zim's sexy flames huh?" Hah. Such lame sarcasm.

"...NO!We got in a fight AGAIN at HIS LABORATORY and I managed to set it on fire!" Yeah right. He probably got in a fight in Zim's laboratory to the point it got out of hand and they stupidly set it on fire...and they might of never noticed it until they themselves were on fire...idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see the point of trying to prove he's an alien if you say hes doing a horrible job at trying to enslave the human race..." She laid on Dib's bed, spread out just staring at the blue ceiling while Dib was on his computer typing random things.

"Your just like the rest of them!You don't care what happens to our race!Luckily I have decided to be the hero and make sure the villain gets stopped!." Dib was on his computer analyzing another way to stop Zim's future evil schemes and at the same time talking to one of the operatives from The Swollen Eyeball Network about catching Zim in the act. "Gah!."

Zammy threw her trench-coat at his giant head as it bounced off to the ground, leaving her only in her black spaghetti strapped shirt and black tight pants. She had removed her shoes a while ago. The coldness from the home installed air conditioner felt good against her skin as she laid on his bed, tempting her to fall asleep. " You can't stop Zim either way.."

"Oh why thank you for your _SUPPORT_." Dib turned towards her with an annoyed expression across his face. Thats when he had an idea cross his mind , it was so obvious that you could see it pass through his eyes. "HEY I HAVE AN ID-"

"No." Plainly said.

"Awe but it can be the best plan I have ever thought of!" He was now standing by the bed as she picked herself up and stared directly at him with a look of wonder on her face. Dib didn't say anything for a while yet stared at her for a long time before breaking out of his trance."I forgot it."

"Your such an idiot." Zammy wasn't amused at his retardation and looked at the window instead." Hmm I wonder what Zim is doing."

"Probably trying a way to fix his giant computer..." Dib whispered lowly but enough for her to hear it. Zammy wondered if she would be able to talk to Zim without Dib trying to use her as a distraction to destroy him. If she would ever be able to just talk him and be friends with him at least. "..."

**Next Day At Lunch**

"Damn you human child!" Zim was covered in meat and beans, food he's allergic, thanks to Dib. They were fighting on top of the lunch tables in a slow motion as if it was in a movie. Idiots. Dib had the upper hand between the two as he grabbed random food from students plates..since they weren't really paying attention. Zammy and Gaz were sitting in the table between them. Zammy was looking at the two idiots in boredom and Gaz was...being Gaz.

"SEE what HUMAN person gets their skin burned by meat and beans!" Dib threw another set of beans towards Zim but Zim was able to dodge them and land on Zam's and Gaz's table.

"Mwahaha SILLY HUMAN!You will never stop me!NEVER!" Zim was having a hysterical laughing moment but Zammy decided to interrupt him while Dib was just staring at him like a fool." What is it?"

"Your leg is melting.." Zim look at his leg and saw that it was covered in weird green bubbles with smoke coming out of them...he was stepping on Zammy's beans. Instead of having a victory laugh Zim ended up running home half dead to Gir. "..ahh mah Zimmy touched mah beans 3.."


	5. Chapter 5

"Zimmy?That's your new nickname for him. It's pretty much the same as yours!" Dib was nagging about what Zammy called Zim during lunch after he left. Zammy was just annoyed that Dib was complaining for no apparent reason.

"Your just being a hater. Shouldn't I be the one nagging you about hurting Zim?" Zammy didn't have time to argue with Dib, she had an idea that she wanted to put into action. But since her and Dib were walking home after school it would be hard to get away from him yet possible.

"But that's not important though!" Of course it isn't to Dib.

"It should be. Aren't ya two in love? After all you shouldn't let one big fight end the relationship." Haha Zammy sure loved pairing Dib and Zim together.

"WTF?GROSS!" Dib made a gag noise and had a horrified look on his face. While Zammy could only laugh at it.

"Anyway I got to go get something from the store, so I'll chill with you later..." Before Dib could say anything else Zammy ran as fast as she could towards the opposite direction. Dib just stood there alone in the sidewalk watching as Zammy ran off before signing and making his way home alone. Zimmy on the other hand didn't stop to look back and continued to go toward her destination. Zim's house. Zammy knew it would probably end bad seeing as how she was Dib's best friend and since Dib was Zim's enemy so was she. His house came more into view as she ran in the middle of the street towards it, not like anyone cared, they didn't paid attention to some retarded girl just randomly running in the middle of the street where she could be ran over. Zammy stopped in front of the house trying to catch her breath looking up at the weird looking house. Her blood rushing towards her head and cheeks as her anxiety started to kicked in. She has never been alone to Zim's house, she was always with Dib where ever she went…except some places of course.

"Well here goes nothing." Zammy took a small breather as she walked towards the front door and saw the gnomes turn their eyes toward her with every step. Computer disguised stalkers. She knocked on the door a few times before it opened to reveal his dog…or the small disguised robot Dib found annoying." Hi, is your master home?"

"Nooooope. WANT TO COME IN?" Before she can even say no to the cute little disguised robot, she was pulled into the big red comfy couch with the creepy looking monkey frame above it." WANT A WAFFLE?" Gir was so cute when he offered some random thing with his big eyes as he pushed a plate of waffles into her lap before sitting in front of the TV and paid no more attention to her. Zammy turned her attention toward the house as she got and walked around, taking a few glances back at GIR only to see he was still glued to the television. Zammy wondered where Zim was as she looked around the small living room and kitchen.

P.S. I been having writers block -_- and been sleeping almost all the time only to wake up to eat and go to the restroom :D.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should have seen her, she ran straight ahead without even waving back at me. I thought I did something wrong or might of said something that made her hate me. Well I was talking about her new nickname for Zim but then again I always talk about Zim and she usually doesn't mind. If anything she just makes a joke about it. But what if she just hid her feelings about how she truly felt about me talking about Zim and finally snapped without telling me? Oh my god what if that's why she left in a such hurry to the opposite direction of her house. Her fury was to much that she went to some random direction…blah…blah…blah...blah..."

Gaz was getting annoyed with Dib's bitching about how Zammy didn't come home with him to hang out and try to help him with some stupid invention. But she pushed his nagging aside with video games, as usual, on the couch while Dib paced around in the kitchen with a toast in his hand, only taking a few bites now and then.

"..I have decided to trace her and see if she's okay! I will ask for her forgiveness and make it all better. I can't guarantee about not talking about Zim but saying sorry is a start! Yeah, thanks for listening Gaz!" Dib ate his toast in one bite as he ran out the door, leaving only an annoyed Gaz in the house.

**BACK AT ZIM'S HOUSE**

"Where the hell was the entrance to the lab-gahhhhh!" Zammy fell through an opening hole on the floor that must have been activated by touching something random in the room. The ride through the pipe was a bit long but nonetheless she made it in one piece after falling on her ass. The lab was the same as how she first saw it with Dib, but the only difference was the fact that she wasn't with Dib and Zim hasn't realized her presence yet and instead was talking to a big computer screen with his Irken leaders, who also haven't seen her.

"..Ugh so when are you so called going to _**destroy**_ earth? "Almighty Red groaned in annoyance as he looked down at the computer screen that projected Zim on the other side with Almighty Purple next to him, who was munching on a box of white powdered doughnuts.

"Yeah huh? When are you?When!When!" Almighty Purple spitted out some pieces of doughnuts as he spoke, making Red look at him in disgust. Zim on the other hand just look at the computer screen with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Well you see my tallest...an annoying HUMAN has been getting in the way of all my evil schemes but don't worry my Tallest I will make sure to bring death upon him and then enslave the human race!" Zim promised.

"How are you going to do that when you're being outsmarted by a big headed retard?" Zammy question the short little green alien as she randomly popped up next to Zim.

"Ha me be outsmarted by a human? IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME!" Zim proudly said with a little proud laugh to go with it while Zammy just smiled at him with a little blush forming on her cheeks before paying attention to his leaders. They looked like twins except one was Purple and the other Red, nothing she already knew from what Dib has shown her before.

"Hi your highness, I am glad to meet the leaders of my fiancé." Zammy smirked at what she said, almost laughing at it. She needed some entertainment and maybe Zim's leaders could help with that…seeing as how Zim was still laughing to himself.

"Fiancé? " The Almighty leaders looked puzzled at each other before turning their attention to the even shorter human being than Zim before Almighty Purple fell into a hysterical laughing fit. While Almighty Red scanned Zammy for any possible threaths but found that a small child from earth couldn't do much.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fiancé? " The Almighty leaders looked puzzled at each other before turning their attention to the even shorter human being than Zim before the Almighty Purple fell into a hysterical laughing fit. While Almighty Red scanned Zammy for any possible threats but found that a small child from earth couldn't do much.

"..Its hard to believe that Zim can actually get a someone to like him in that matter..or like him at all since he's so annoying." The Almighty Red looked at Zammy as he scratched his head in ponder." What is your name human?"

"My name is Zammy or Zam for short. Doesn't matter really." She was bored again and was wondering what Dib was doing at them moment and wondered if he was already at home thinking of a plan on how to destroy Zim again. " Any who, it was nice meeting you _Almighty Leaders of the planet Irken_, but I must take my leave and go back to my best friend who is in need of my assistance."

Zim watched as Zammy made her way out of his lab and pondered how she was able to get into his lab without setting off the alarm. Then again the alarm might have been destroyed thanks to the fire that was set off a while ago. Or Gir could of invited her in without thinking. That annoying weird SIR Unit.

"Zim, I see all this time you were making new friends and a wife at that.." Almighty Purple stated as he calmed down his laughs and breath after the shocking news." Hmm. I guess theirs no need for you to come back to planet Ir-"

"THIS IS A HUGE MISINTERPERTATION YOUR HIGHNESS!" Zim sprinted towards the huge main screen as he shook it in fear."THAT DISGUSTING HUMAN IS THE FRIEND OF MY ARCH NEMESIS DIB."

アリガトビーム！！（ノ・＿・）．．．．．．━━━━━━━ −＼ （・＿＼）キャッ

"_**I better get back to Dib fast before he sus-...speak of the devil.." **_Zammy ran towards Dib's house direction until a giant head was spotted ahead that could only belong to one person around the neighborhood." Dib!"

Dib heard Zammy's call for him as he turned to watch her as she ran towards him which made his feet run faster until they both met a few inches away from each other. They both tried to regain their breath and they watched each other try to calm themselves.

"Zammy!I'm sorry for anything offensive I said!I did-"

" Yeah yeah..sugar and spice and some other shit. It's already late time to go home Dib!" Zammy said with an annoyed expression never really liking when people apologize to one another. Dib on the other hand felt a ping of annoyance from Zammy's attitude toward his apology but brushed it off and felt relieved that Zammy was feeling better now.

"You're gonna stay over tonight again, right?" Dib asked as they began walking towards his house. Zammy nodded as she placed her hands behind her hand and exhaled a large sign.

"_**It's like I practically live their...I'm such a freeloader.." **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Zammy..why don't you ever sleep with Gaz..in her room..I mean I'm not complaining or anything..but why not?" Dib was typing on his laptop with the only light on in the room was the lamp right near him. He was dressed comfortably in his black pajamas while Zammy was dressed in the same black pajamas she borrowed from his closet.

"I don't want her dolls to kill me in my sleep, if you haven't noticed that they're robots." Zammy stated as she laid spread out on Dib's comfy bed. The day ended like the rest. They came home from Zim's house, or at least she did that day, and were welcomed by Dib's floating monitor of his father, while Gaz silently ate her food while watching the television. Dib and Zammy just grabbed a bunch of snacks and headed toward to room and instead of find a way to permanently destroy Zim's lab for once, they watched sci-fi movies on his laptop until it became late and got ready to head to bed. "What are you doing, Zim's boyfriend?"

"I'm not Zim's boyfriend!" He yelled in annoyance, spinning his chair towards her direction.

"Mkay!Zim's not boyfriend but love interest..." She laughed at the horror face that Dib was making before walking up to him and staring him straight in the face, her facial expressions changing immediately. Dib looked terrified at the sudden change but at the same time was...excited in some sort of way. The closeness of Zammy made him happy, ever since he first met her, she was the only one who didn't think he was crazy..well she did but she still hanged with him unlike the other kids. She was pretty and smart and became his best friend but not only that but he gained a crush on her. Even though he hid it well from the outside world, he couldn't deny that he liked her and would get angry at the fact that she fell for the idiotic crazy alien named _Zim_. Dib's cheeks started to become flush as Zammy began to close the space between them until she stopped 2 inches from his face." Neh..Dib..what would happen if I started to like you?"

"I...I..don't know..do you like me?" Dib's stomach began to flutter like crazy, his head began to turn fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate on anything but Zammy who was in front of him. He wanted to get close to her, more than he already was, more than the usual friend zone..he wanted to know what would if he kissed her. But he knew more than anyone thanks to his brain that if he did, he would loose his partner his crime, his best friend, and his crush. And to make things worse, she might go and run to Zim. Zammy stared straight at Dib, taking notice of redness of his cheeks and the amount of sweat that appeared out of nowhere. Zammy wondered if Gaz thought that Zammy actually liked Dib or if Gaz is able to know her feelings unlike her. She never thought about it until she brought it up. She wasn't sure how she felt towards the Dib and only acted without the use of her brain and right now she was just doing what her body wanted. She didn't want to answer Dib's questions because she was unsure of her own answer.

"Hmm..I'm not sure on how I feel anymore.." She said softly taking his heated face into her hands before slowly but surely pressed her lips onto his. Dib was shocked and nervous at the bold move Zammy has done but nonetheless he closed his eyes and grabbed hold of her head, pressing harder towards her, knowing this chance might never happen again. Both of their minds where blank and unsure of the situation but went with the flow, their tongues swirling around each others as they tried to become familiar with the others mouth. The heat of their bodies began to grow more and more as they both raised up and moved towards the bed only for them to crash on top of it with Dib hovering over Zammy's body. Their lips still intact. The both of them continued to french kiss without a clue if they were doing right or wrong but it didn't matter, they where just making sure of each others feelings. Unbeknown to them of the pair of magenta eyes that where staring through the window in anger.


	9. Chapter 9

Dib has been on edge since last nights events and couldn't relax at all. Through out the whole day he would not look towards Zammy's direction and for once actually tried to pay attention to . Luck was also on his side for once seeing as how Zim wasn't trying anything to provoke him but oddly was in deep thought as well. Zammy knew that Dib was feeling awkward about her actions last night and decided to give him some time to think. She turned towards Zim's direction and noticed that he was in a similar state like Dib.

"I wonder if I went to far last night...nah.."

"Zammy!Stop staring at the immigrant and pay attention!" Ms. Bitters crude voice snapped Zammy back to face an aggravated teacher,which made her swallow her saliva in anxiety.

"Sorry...Couldn't help but notice a pigeon sitting on his head.." Zammy commented with a small laugh. Everybody turned toward Zim and realized that in fact, their was a pigeon on his head but nobody cared to notice it. Zim awkwardly didn't move except move his eyes side to side as if nothing was wrong until his eyes met Zammy. Zammy and Zim locked eyes for no more than 30 seconds before Zim's cheeks became flushed and turned away. Dib noticed their behavior and took note of it.

"Why yes..there is a pigeon on his head...takes me back to blah blah blah" Ms. Bitters went back to take a seat as she continued to nag about her old days where pigeons would explode spontaneously. Through the corner of her eyes, Zammy was able to get a glimpse of Zim taking peeks at her for some odd reason..not that she was complaining. After all..she like the alien. On the other hand Dib was trying his best to forget about last night s events to make sure it wouldn't destroy his relationship with Zammy.

"ZAM!"

"WHAT!"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?"

"Why are you screaming?" Zammy annoyingly stared at the big headed boy across the lunch table from her while he spoke with his mouth full of nasty cafeteria food. Dib swallowed his food in one big gulp before continuing to get to the point, whispering it this time.

"You know..kiss me last night..." His face became flustered at the sudden question. He was telling himself to forget about it and never bring it up but he couldn't help himself. He was curious and deeply inside him he wished that they could do it again. Maybe later in the near future they can do frequently as boyfriend and girlfriend, well that's what he wished for at at least. Yet he couldn't be sure about Zam's feelings, after all she kept nagging about her love for Zim.

"Well that escalated quickly..well then mostly because Gaz got me thinking, so I experimented." She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. Dib looked at her cautiously as if examining her for anything that could tell him she was lying but what he could see she wasn't, then again he knew her for long enough to know she doesn't lie. " Why?"

"No reason." Dib replied quickly before drinking his milk. Zammy rose an eyebrow at his weird behavior but ignored it when she spotted Zim looking through the cafeterias door windows.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sit down and shut up!" Ms. Bitters yelled towards the children in her class as she slammed down her phone on the desk." As you know, despite my moral outrage, the skool is allowing you tomorrow to celebrate Labor Day" As soon as Ms. Bitters has stated the news, children started going into fits of happiness, with "Yay's" all around the room and jumping. Dib and Zammy shared an expressions of irritation while Zim looked confused about the new event. Zammy took a hint of his confused expression and leaned in a bit to explain quietly.

"It's an holiday event in where people don't have to do shit just like we don't have to come to skool and stuff...call it vacation." Zammy explained to Zim who looked at her in ponder. Dib took a note of Zammy's interaction with Zim getting a hint of uneasiness from watching them getting closer. " Hey Zim..let's trade sits for the rest of the day."

"What are you planning human?" Zim questioned her.

"I need to talk to Dib.." While back was turned towards them, Zammy quickly and quietly forced Zim into her seat without her noticing. Zim gave a few squeaky noises at the surprising strength that Zammy had and became irritated at the fact that he was able to be moved so easily.

"How I am I still the only one who sees Zim's an alien? I mean, come on!Come on!_COME ON!" _ Dib quickly stated, starting a conversation to destroy any any uneasiness in his mind before Zammy could suspect anything. Dib clenched his fists angry on his desk as he looked towards Zim. Zim was just relaxed playing with a pencil.

"You failed to realize that we are in a school that spells school wrong and celebrates meat for Valentine's Day..That should make you realize this place is full of idiots..._a bunch of fucking idiots."_

"I want you to see this. Today, things are going to change. I'm gonna do..._something!_I'm not just gonna sit back and watch Zim get away with his...his...things he do!" Dib just then takes out the muffin and begins to mark his aim towards Zim's head.

"Why do you have a muffin?"

"I kept it in order...to throw it at_ Zim!"_ As he said Zim with a hateful tone, Dib rose from his seat and flings the muffin that actually hit Zim's head with a small squeak.

"What?WHO?!WHO DID THIS?!" Zim eclaimed in furry as he jumped on top of his desk, making the class look back at him with strange looks. Forgetting that he was in class with Ms. Bitters. "Who dares to soil my normal head with this...PORK-COW?!"

"THAT'S A STINKIN' MUFFIN!"

"Silence!" What ever this is, I will find the beast who threw it. I WILL FIND YOU! Sleep peacefully now, for it is the last peaceful sleep you will KNOW FROM THIS MOMENT ON!"

"BUT WE'RE NOT ASLEEP RIGHT NO!"

Zim glances around the classroom, with a worried expression in his face before his eye twitches oddly and screams before running out the class doors.

" Awww. Look what you did Dib!" Zammy stared at Dib with a fake irritated face while Dib just laughs at the scene that happened before his eyes.

"Heh, wow. This is the alien you fell in love with?" Dib said as he wiped a few tears that had formed by his eyes from the constant laughter."

"...Maybe I just fell in love with his outside appearance?"

"What."

"CLASS!" Ms. Bitters finally turned around from writing on the black board. It seemed that all she was doing was drawing stick figures and was concentrating too hard about it since it seemed that she had no clue about what just happened in her classroom. Not realizing that Zim was gone." It's time to go home to your sorry life's. Don't come back."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh! My organs!" Zootch cried in pain as he fell to the ground in a fetal position because of some fat kid throwing a dodge ball towards him.

"Rhahaha! Inferior human organs!" Zim laughed at Zootch's pain until he was hit out of nowhere with the same dodge ball; hitting him straight in the gut." Oh, my squeedilyspooch!" He screamed out in agony.

"Squeedlyspooch? Did you hear that Zammy!That's no HUMAN organ. Humans don't have squeedilyspooches!" Dib exclaimed in shock, as he stared hard at Zim trying to play human dodge ball. Along with himself, Zammy and Gaz where all sitting outside on a bench doing whatever they wanted. Dib spying in Zim, Gaz playing with her gameboy, and Zammy just staring at Zim as well.

"I've got a squeedilyspooch." Gaz commented without looking up.

"She's right. We have what we HUMAN'S call a stomach intestine." Zammy backed up Gaz's commented.

"If only I had some way of looking inside his body." Dib whispered, ignoring the two girls next to him.

"Ewww, sometimes I wonder if you're gay." Zammy said with a grin, making Dib turn toward her in a horrified expression.

"Hey! WE kissed, how does that make me gay!" Dib pointed out, forgetting that Gaz was sitting on the same bench as them. Luckily she never payed attention to whatever he says.

"...stop bringing that up. I'm sorry, if it annoyed you that much!" Zammy rolled her eyes. Dib felt bad for making Zammy believe that he didn't like her but he didn't know what to say in fear of being rejected but maybe after he proved his superstitions real then he can confess his love to her.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Dib?!" A truck pulled up next to school fence as a delivery man yelled out with a clipboard and package in hand.

"That's me!" Zammy watched as Dib went over to the man and took the package before coming back to Zammy's side." It's my personal ex-scope! I ordered it from the back of Crops Circles Magazine."

"You had it delivered to school?" Gaz questioned peering open her right eye.

"Incredible!" Dib happily said as he opened his ex-scope and automatically turned it towards Zim's direction, which showed his squeedilyspooch." You see Zammy and Gaz, to defeat my enemy I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then wear my enemy's clothes-"

"You're in my light..." Gaz said annoyed before throwing him to side.

"And then you say you're not in love with Zim..even though you just said everything that can prove you're gay..." Zammy commented as she got up along with Gaz and began to walk back into the school, leaving Dib spread out on the dirt floor.

" So you see, Ring Around the Rosie refers to horrible symptoms of a...horrifying disease. A disease which...a disease which...a disease which...ZIM!" Ms. Bitters yelled in anger as she was trying to teach the class but was unable to concentrate thanks to another pigeon flying into the classroom and landing on Zim's head.

"SIR!" Zim cried out in army position as the pigeon continued to coo.

"There's a pigeon on your head. You've got head pigeons. Get to the nurse before they spread to the other children. Here's the hall pass." Ms. Bitters pulled out a collar before placing it around Zim's neck." If you leave school grounds, it will explode."

"You know Zim, when the nurse examines you, she'll notice that you don't have human organs. Then it's just a short step to a hospital and from there to an alien autopsy table and then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysterious!" Dib said with a grin on his face, sitting calmly and boldly in his seat as if he has won another battle.

"You should use one of your weird alien inventions to still organs to protect your identity." Zammy suggested in a bored tone.

"HEY! Why are you helping him when I'm trying hard to make sure he goes to the nurse!" Dib challenged Zammy, only to be hit with a giant book!

"I'll be fine. I bet my squeedilyspooch on it." Zim said as he walked out the door, only a few minutes later Dib took out his device and began texting Zammy to notify her of his plan.

**Hey im thinking of following Zim in a few minutes. Do you want to come with me?**

Zammy took out Dib's newest invention, it was a black shinny cellphone that was only 4 inches tall and ½ thick. Dib made it for both of them in order to communicate better since last time he was afraid when she left without telling him much. It did everything a normal phone would do and was touch screen. She read the message before replying.

**Sure I have nothing better to do. Plus maybe I can pick his intestines a little.**

**Ewww. That's nasty and they call me crazy.**

**You are crazy...**

**Now youre just being like everyone else.**

**Awww did I hurt your feelings?**

**Shut up!**

**Do you think will let us out?**

**She has too...if we have a pencil in our brain**

**IM NOT GOING TO STICK A PENCIL IN MY BRAIN**

**JUST PUT IT IN YOUR NOSE AND SAY ITS IN YOUR BRAIN**

**...idiot.**

**It will work..trust me.**

**Dib..I have a question**

**Yeah**

**When is your dad coming home?**

**IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THAT!**

**Why not!**

**Because last time you wouldnt leave him alone!**

**Hahaha hes awesome.**

**HEY!**


	12. Chapter 12

" -And then the rats came for them. Thousands of them, dirty, dirty rats. And these weren't the cuddly kind of rats you get in today's sewers."

"Ms. Bitters! We we're playing around and now our pencils are lodged inside our brains!May we go to the nurse?" It was a lie of course. But nobody would of noticed since nobody in the class gave a damn about what happened in the classroom. Which gave Dib and Zammy the great opportunity to do pretty much whatever they wanted.

"How far in into y'all brains?" Ms. Bitters asked without a care in the world.

"It's pretty deep in their."

"Alright. Take the axillary hall pass." As Zammy stood next to the door waiting for Dib to follow along, Ms. Bitters gave Dib a giant radiator with the words "Hall Pass" sprayed painted on in neon green.

" Ugh, can't you help carry this thing!" Dib's face was scrunched in pain as sweat dropped to the floor leaving a trail of water behind him. Zammy on the other hand was cool as a cucumber; turning to look behind her she watched as Dib carried the heavy radiator and signed in guilt.

"Ugh, what kind of man are you!" But before Zammy was able to help him, they have arrived in front of the nurse's office. " Just leave it here by the door!" Dib threw their hall pass down and cracked his spine into place with a giant sign of relief before following Zammy inside. Inside the office room was multiple signs saying "Colds", "Flu", "Head Wounds", "Radiation Burns", "Wedgie Bums", and so much more, surrounding a semicircle of different doors with different sounds coming behind them. Walking over to a bored-looking secretary with a can toy that moos, Zammy and Dib looked around for any sign of Zim.

"I'm looking for the pigeon-head kid." Dib stated.

"Nobody's come in with head pigeons, young man."

"...the green kid.." Zammy added.

"Oh, the green child!" The secretary pointed towards the Hall Monitor kid who was sitting right behind them, holding his stomach in pain as he shivered violently. Shouting nonsense, _"The cooing..the cooing!"._ "He's missing his liver. That's how some kids react to the cafeteria food..the lucky ones."

"..how did we not notice him..this school is really fucked up.." Zammy whispered under her breath in thought.

Gagging sounds continued to be heard inside the nurses office as the secretary continued to play with her mooing can. Dib walked over to the Hall Monitor kid and took out his ex-scope and began to examine his body. The boys body was now see through for him and saw Zim's beeping collar inside his organs before the kid fell over gasping in pain.

"It's Zim! It has to be. He's been stealing organs and replacing them with..stuff. He must be stopped!"

"Aww, always trying to ruin his fun!"

"Hey! You helped him with the idea! Take responsibility for the poor victims!" Dib exclaimed as he pushed the agonized kid towards her, who laid on her with a "pop".

"Ewww.!" Zammy pushed the boy off, who floundered on the floor like a fish." Asshole!"

"Don't forget your hall pass!" Reminded the secretary. Dib signed in annoyance as he pushed the hall pass in the opposite direction with Zammy, finally helping him. Dib and Zammy struggled to push the hall pass down the hallway as the bell rang and a swarm of kids suddenly took control of the empty hallways. Slamming and pushing unto Dib until he fell on the floor while Zammy just chuckled darkly at his bad luck.

"Hey! Wait! Your organs! In danger!" Dig stammered out, reaching towards the kids who ignored him while picking himself off the ground. Before turning to see where a zapping noise came from; only to see Spoon whose body took the shape of the radiator hall pass." Zammy! Weren't you looking!?"

"Hmm." Zammy was currently looking at the ceiling where Zim has escaped instead of looking out for Dib. Dib was getting annoyed with the lack of help Zammy has been doing lately but brushed it off by breathing in and out, blaming himself for depending on someone who loves the alien race instead of hates it. Zammy saw his irritation and felt bad that she wasn't doing what she was supposed to and instead goofed off more than usual.

"I don't feel so good." Spoon announced, breaking the tense air between the Zammy and Dib as he collapsed on the floor.

"The hall pass!" Zammy screamed in fake horror, adding dramatic effect to the situation. Before running after Dib who left her to go to the cafeteria and peek through the doorway. Following his steps, Zammy looked through the door windows to see Chunk pale green, whimpering and rubbing his stomach in pain until he fell over after a few seconds. While two other kids bumped into each other like brain dead zombies and another leaning against the trashcan with his arm clutching his stomach in the background.

"Look at them.." Dib whispered next to her, feeling pity for them, turning to read "Today's Meal" on the wall that said. " MAYONNAISE AND CORN"." ..and it's not even ketchup and rice day."

"The horror, of that day. Were every child goes crazy for an actual decent lunch day." Zammy added, spotting Gaz looking intently at a lit-up square on her side. "Gaz!"

"Don't bother me, Dib. I'm in the zone." Gaz continued poking herself on the side, while sounds of lasers and explosions came from her. Zammy turned to Dib who activated his ex-scope. Turning the knob over his ears as the two lines met in the center of his lens. He was able to see Gaz's skeleton and organs before zooming into her side seeing her video game and cringing in shock.

"Ew.. Zim got fatter!" Turning to Zammy's view of direction, Dib saw Zim sitting at a table with a pigeon still on his head, looking obese with drool, before running over to him angrily.

"That's it, Zim! This has to stop!" Dib yelled in anger.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Zim responded in a cutely manner. But thanks to his hideous chubbiness, Zammy wasn't attracted to him at the moment and just stayed close behind Dib.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look at you! You gone too far! You're a hideous blob of stolen organs!" Dib angrily gestured. Trying his best to calm himself down but instead was just getting angry and angry.

"I've been working out." Zim calmly said , before his cheeks bulged and spitted out a long, intestine-like organ making him gag and choke before sucking it all in as if it was spaghetti. He smiled as drool leaked out of his mouth, and acted if nothing happened. While Zammy looked at him in disgust and Dib continued to glare at him, hes position now changed, holding Zammy by the waist close to him.

"You think you can fool a trained medical professional?"

"Yes."

"I supposed you've got a heart in there.."

"Six of 'em."

"Intestines."

"Large or small?"

"Spleen?" 

"In three different colors."

"What about lungs?"

Dib questioned, his anger growing more and more. Zim opened his mouth to speak but stopped in thought before two mechanical arms came out of his PAK and ran away into a vent above him.

"You won't find any lungs on my watch, Zim!"

"Ugh, we should just leave him alone.." Zammy offered in disgust, before removing herself from Dib's hold. Dib on the other hand, ignored her suggestion and looked around for any kid who wasn't acting weirder than usual. Only finding Torque Smacky eating peas with one hand and lifting a weight with his other, looking healthy.

"You! You look like you still got all your organs!" Dib excitedly ran over to him. Torque touched his chest and Dib was able to hear squishy sounds. "You're in danger! Come with me!"

"I have to go lift things ..." Torque signed in annoyance.

"D-um, then I'll come with you." Dib ran off with Torque leaving Zammy alone in the cafeteria surrounded by idiots who become even more idiotic thanks to Zim. Zammy signed in annoyance as she saw Dib leave in a hurry and took a seat next to Gaz who was constantly absorbed into her game. She watched as Gaz continued to push the buttons of her game-boy through her flesh and wondered if it hurt at all. 

"Where did the idiot go? " Gaz suddenly said.

"He left to stop Zim from taking over the world.." Gaz snorted at the thought and said nothing more as she continued to play her game and Zammy quietly stayed next to her, making sure not to distract her from her winning streak.

Later that night, Gaz and Zammy were watching television on the couch as the floating monitor of Professor Membrane would float around spewing random per-recorded reminders that nobody paid attention too. As they both flipped through the channels, they could both hear a noise getting closer and closer towards the front door until suddenly an angry Dib ran hurriedly inside to escape a crowd of people with cameras and microphones.

"Damn! That Zim!" Dib screamd out taking an inhale of breath, only to make a weird mooing noise. Gaz and Zammy ignored him and continued to flip through the channels hoping to find something entertaining. "Zam! Where were you?!"

"Shut up, and fix your mooing noise." Dib was about to speak but decided to fix his mooing, since he was getting irritated of it himself and ran off to find a way to fix it towards his room. Zammy soon followed quietly, leaving Gaz to entertain herself on the couch. As Zammy walked into Dibs room, she stumbled onto random inventions that Dib has thrown onto the floor and kicked them to the side in order to move around and head towards his bed to sit down.

"What happened after you left? " She curiously asked. Dib was inside his closet throwing random things out until zapping himself with an invention that made the whole room turn neon pink for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

"Oh, you know. Tried to stop Zim, failed, he was seen as normal and I was seen as the crazy one again!" Dib stated back to normal without his mooing noise and picked up everything that he just threw out and pushing it all inside his closet. "Where were you? "

"With Gaz."

The room atmosphere became quiet and heavy as Dib just looked around his room and Zammy just stayed on the bed looking around quietly. Zammy signed in tiredness and laid down on the bed and got comfortable in fetal position before closing her eyes slightly and leaving Dib to himself. Dib noticed her action and quietly sat next to her on the bed unsure of what to do.

"Zammy...erm..I got a question..." Dib started off before getting on top of the bed and hovering over her. Zammy opened one eye to look at him, suggesting him to go on." C-C-Can..we...you ...know..k-kiss again?..OFCOURSEWEDONTHAVETOIFYOUDON TWANTTO!IMEANOFCOURSEYOUDONTWANTTO-" Zammy sat up surprised at his sudden offer unsure of what to say and wondered if Dib started to have romantic feelings for her when he knew she liked Zim.  
>"Dib...do you like me? " Dib became quiet and had a blank face on. Zammy wasn't able to tell his feelings at the moment and was hoping that he would tell her himself. But knowing him of course he couldn't. Instead he just stayed still with a blank stare. Zammy wondered if she was in a bad mood since Dib left her alone to chase after the disgusting Zim, and felt bad that she was being horrible to him when he was just doing the same thing he always done." I'm sorry, for being sorta horrible to you.." Zammy stated with pouted face in embarrassment. Dib was a bit surprised at her random apology when she didn't have any reason to apologize for.<p>

"No, I'm sorry..I left you alone.." He said quietly, which almost came out in a whisper. Zammy smiled slightly and fixed her body so that she was sitting straight up, facing Dib who was also facing her.

"So you want a kiss? " Dib became flustered at her openness but shook his head in approval without looking at her face. That's when his heart began to beat faster and faster as he felt the bed creak under weight from moving closer to him. Slowly he could feel her getting closer before kissing his cheek, which made him turn his head slightly and meet her lips with his own, closing his eyes in excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

_Maybe I should stop playing around with Dib's feelings since it will make him believe that I like him in return. Then again, he never said anything about liking me. Maybe he just needs a way to let out frustration._

It was currently the next day of school as Zammy pondered her thoughts to herself alone. While the class was in chaos from being covered in globs of paste from the ceiling to the floor. Even kids were stuck on the ceiling thanks to it. The only people who weren't harmed from it were Zammy, Zim and Dib.

"So, young man, now you see that there's a price to pay from eating paste." Ms. Bitters said in her all well known cracking hissing voice. As she stood next to Melvin in front of the class with a mouth full of paste. " Would you say that losing the use of your mouth was worth it?"

"Mhmmm." Melvin muffled a response while nodding his head in agreement; Ms. Bitters stood next to him, cracking her fingers for affect. Making Zim laugh and point at his misfortune.

"Stupid, silent glue boy!" The sounds of thunder and Zim combined woke up Zammy from her train of thoughts before turning over to the windows and watched as the rain hit the glass,before glancing at Zim who seemed worried.

"What's wrong, Zim? Don't they have rain on your planet?" Dib taunted as he pooped up next to Zim's desk and got all close to his face.

"Of course! We, oh, such rain we had! Eh, it was delicious!"

Lightning strikes again as the bell rings for children to go home, kids running into the rain without a care in the world. Following behind them is Zammy and Dib, who are currently watching Zim glance around the courtyard nervously.

"Poor Zim, I should of brought him an umbrella! WHAT KIND OF WIFE AM I!" Zammy moaned in fake agony as she fell on floor over dramatically. Dib immediately turned to look at her in horror and disgust.

"WIFE!? Since when are you his wife! And second of all, this is perfect I found one of his weaknesses!" Dib laughed evilly, as he watched Zim's reactions. At that moment, Zim sticks out a finger and from their point of view, he was screaming at his sizzling burning finger. Before grabbing a kid randomly and asking him something." See that! Water is his weakness!"

"I wonder where Gaz is? Maybe she went to get an umbrella.." Zammy ignored Dib and looked outside the courtyard for her, only to see a bunch of kids flying all over the place, before noticing Zim walking towards the rain who then turned to look at Dib with triumph. " ZIM!" Too late, Zim began to scream and run around in the open." Dib! You ass!"

"Hey! Lately you stopped helping me out! What's up with that!" Dib wrote down some notes on a piece of paper as he took notice of Zim's reactions to the rain. That was when Gaz appeared behind Zammy and Dib, holding an umbrella.

"I'm leaving with or without you Dib. Preferably without you. Zammy?" Gaz said as she opened her umbrella over her head.

"I'll leave with you.."

"Go on. I've got work to do. Fate-of-the-world kind of work!" Dib watched as Zim continued to run in circles before finding shelter under a tree in front of the school. Gaz and Zammy, on the other hand, walked next to each other under the single umbrella, leaving Dib to his own little alien game. Walking together in silence, before Zim appeared before them; taking the umbrella and throwing it away, only to lift both Zammy and Gaz above his head for shelter.

"You could of asked for the umbrella. " Zammy stated, with irritation in her voice as she got soaked from the rain. Gaz on the other hand was smart enough to wear a rain suit, but that didn't stopped her hair from getting wet.

"If you want to keep all your limbs, Zim, you will put me down, you will put me DOWN NOW!" Gaz said in a deadly voice. Ironically, the rain suddenly stopped as light peeked through the clouds. Realizing that the rain has stopped, Zim put both of the girls down that were soaking wet as he stood happily in his place without any worry; while Gaz went over to get her umbrella and Zammy tried to shake and squirt any excess water from her clothes and hair. Gaz turned to Zim with a crazy look as she dragged her umbrella preparing to hit the unsuspecting Zim with it, that was until Dib jumped into a puddle in front of Zim and splashes not only Zim but also Gaz. Only adding to the fury.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zim. I meant for that to be a bigger splash!" Dib mocked with a grin as Zammy looked at him with pity knowing the outcome of what will happen later at his house with Gaz( who was currently giving him an angry look). Zim on the other hand just gave him a threatening look before he starts to shriek in pain, his skin burning up with smoke as he fell down on the puddle. Making things even worse for him.

"That was your fate of the world work?! Jumping in a puddle?! You do realize I'm gonna have to destroy you now!" Gaz said dripping wet from the actions that took place a while ago as she walked together with Zammy and Dib;currently walking down the road to their house, talking about Dib's idiotic work.

"It was worth it. Score one for the human race! Score nothing for the Zim..thingy race."

"Irken race" Zammy corrected him, as he proudly walked next to her.

"You just can't appreciate my strategic masterminding. Now I know that water causes him extreme discomfort and can use this to my advantage...I swear, sometimes even I scare myself with how amazingly I ….!

Out of nowhere, Zim unexpected jumped out from the corner they turned, scaring only Dib who fell over into a puddle; splashing Zammy and Gaz.

" ..How amazingly you can fall into a puddle? I agree." Zim grinned. 

"Alright, Zim. You wanna play this way, I'll get you back! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon! Soon watery Vengeance will be mine!" Dib glared with a pointed finger at Zim as he stood up, dripping wet.


	15. Chapter 15

"As punishment for yesterday's paste incident, today will be devoted to having your minds erased!" Ms. Bitters stated as she peeled an apple in front of the class. The class was currently painting with paste, as boring as that sounded, in either individual desks or groups of four in the back. Dib and Zim where together at a table while Gaz stayed in her own desk, drawing pigs and pizza all over her pages. Zim put some paste on his own paper before putting the paste spreader back into the container, only to splatter some paste on his glove; instantly scanning it with his technology. Turning to look at Dib who was sitting across from him, they both tried to intimidate each other as they both tried to use whatever they could around them as a weapon. Dib automatically gets up and scampers to the sink behind Zim and sets it enough to let water drip out at a very slow space. Making Zim groan in fear, luckily for Zim the bell rang before it could go any further.

After school, as usual the kids ran out while Zim watched behind a mailbox with a large mechanical eye attached to a mechanical arm attached to binoculars. Watching the students walk home when suddenly Din popped up scaring Zim who dropped the binoculars and ran. Running away Zim stops behind a lamp post to catch his breath, only to shriek as he almost walked into a puddle next to him; before pushing himself against the wall and slowly walking around it to hide behind a fire hydrants.

"Hey, Zim!" Dib yelled out with a water balloon in hand before tossing it into the air once he gained Zim's attention. Knocking Zim down as the balloon bounced all around him until it fell on the street and popped creating a new puddle of water.

"Why must this be!?" Zim screamed as he wriggles in the puddle, his body smoking.

"How advanced is an alien race that can't handle a little water balloon? I don't even fele good about winning this one." Dib mocked as he watched Zim stand up wet and miserable.

" You win this round, perhaps, but watch your back, Dib." Zim stated seriously. Making Dib glance behind him nervously." Now that I have access to your water balloon technology, I will annihilate you down your every last cell! On Monday we settle this like children." Zim points at him with a piece of water balloon stuck on him as he promised his revenge, before turning to his hand and trying to shake off the piece. Only to yank it off and saw that it was stuck on paste from earlier.

* * *

><p>The sun rises outside as the paperboys drop off the new edition of newspaper with the title "Sunday Edition". All while Dib is comfortably working, well sleeping, on his revenge for Zim.<p>

"Hey, genius, it's Monday!" Gaz walks into the garage waking up the stupid big headed boy. Popping his bones to relief the tension, Dib ran past Gaz to take a quick shower and get ready in less than 10 minutes before returning back to Gaz's side with a giant gallon of water strapped to his back. Dib noticed that Zammy wasn't around lately and wondered if she was okay. Maybe she was sick, yeah that has to be the reason, he should ask Gaz.

"Have you seen Zammy around? Or heard anything from her Gaz?"

"She's sick thanks to you dumbass."

"What did I do!?" Dib questioned trying to think back to anything that could of made Zammy sick, all while arriving in from of the school but he pushed that thought aside for later. Dib takes his stance and waits for Zim to arrive, as kids began to circle around him and Gaz.

"ZIM! Zim, you coward! Come out here and face me!" Suddenly kids clear out out behind him to reveal Zim behind them, standing perfectly in a cowardly position. " Poor little Zim, all that alien power and brought down by a little earthly water! Pretty obvious who the superior being is here!" Even though Dib continued to taunt him, Zim hasn't moved a muscle from where he stood. It was silent, except for the eagle mocking Dib high in the sky.

"Zim, get up already! Seriously, Zim! Get up! You think this is funny!? Are you making fun of me!? You know what?! You're just asking for it now!" Dib lost his cool from the temptation to win and pushes the button connected to the handles he was holding to suck water from the water tank and form a water balloon through the tubes around his body. Before three mechanical arms appeared behind Dib, hitting some poor bastards kids in the face while doing so, and creating a large sling shot. Dib glared at the still non moving Zim and laughs as he unleashes the water balloon towards Zim only to pass him and reveal that Zim was just a holograph all along. Suddenly the ground starts to shake violently before calming down a bit, the schools fountain then is drained of water while two buildings collapse not so far away, and a tornado made of water is formed that extends into the sky, right infront of Dib and his classmates. As the tornado is sucked upwards, it is revealed that Zim has made a space station that sucks the tornado into a giant water balloon he has created with a smiley face. Zim silently grins at his computer monitors as he locks onto Dib's location and releases his deadly balloon. Down below, Dib watches in horror as a giant ball of water comes closer and closer to his position only to be stopped by the school flag pole and pop .Dib is pushed around from the force, almost knocking out all his breath away. Trying to get himself together, Dib swims back to the surface to see the city wrecked from the war he and Zim created watching blankly the water become shallow. Entranced by what just happened, Gaz calmly walks up and drops a regular sized water balloon on Dib to get him back on his feet. Zim on the other hand happily walks back to his now destroyed house and returns to his lab.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, Zammy coughs herself awake and turns over to her side to see what time it was. If she wanted too, she could still make it to school but her cold and laziness made it impossible for her to get up. Signing in pain, Zammy turned to her back and pulled the covers back over her head and went back to sleep. Hoping to feel better the next day so she could give Dib a piece of her mind for getting her sick in the first place.<p> 


End file.
